


An Unexpected Love

by Syrena_Firebow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_Firebow/pseuds/Syrena_Firebow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin Oakenshield meets a little girl in the gardens of Rivendell who is obviously not an Elf, he is puzzled. When he meets her mother, he ends up falling head-over-heels in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions

~~~~

Syrena Natasha Carson

* 24 years old

* about the same height as Dwarves

* Lithe, athletic figure

* Fair, flawless skin

* Thick, wavy hip length dark brown hair with hints of red

* Brown eyes

* Weapons  
\- bow and arrow  
\- sword

* silver cross necklace

~~~~

Bethany Clair Carson

* five years old

* average height for a five-year-old human child

* fair, flawless skin

* Thick, shoulder length wavy dark brown hair with hints of red

* light blue-green eyes

~~~~


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Syrena came to be in Middle Earth

Prologue

~~~~

I stared at the man before me, unable to process what I was hearing.

"Syrena Carson, your husband, Jack Carson, has been killed in the line of duty."

I clasped my arms over my abdomen protectively; a mother's instinct to shelter the child she carries.

I had not wanted to marry Jack; it was our parents' doings. And now here I was, due to give birth to his child any day now, receiving news of his death, made a widow at nineteen years of age.

"Mrs. Carson?"

Despite the fact that I did not love him, I was shocked, and in my condition, that is not a good thing.

I felt darkness closing in on my vision, and the ground spinning beneath me as I lost consciousness...

~~~~

I woke up, only to discover that I was no longer in mine and Jack's rented house. I was in an airy place, a place that seemed too good to be true. I recognized it from all the times I had watched the movies and read the books.

"Rivendell," I breathed.

"Yes, Rivendell indeed," a female voice answered. I turned my head and sat up when I saw the speaker. "I am Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond."

"I am Syrena," I said. "Syrena Natasha Carson."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "You are welcome in my father's house, Syrena."

A male walked into the room, and I recognized him as well.

"Lord Elrond," I greeted him.

He looked at me, surprised that I knew who he was.

"Ada, this is Syrena Carson," Arwen told her father.

He nodded. "When you are better rested, I would like to know how you know who we are."

"Of course," I said, then winced as pain rippled across my belly. Another contraction was quick to follow.

"Oh no," I said, starting to cry. "Not now, please!"

I screamed at the pain. Arwen rushed to hold my hand and comfort me, as her father began to soothe me.

"Syrena, you can do this," he said, his voice calm. "Just do as I say."

~~~~

I can safely say that the following five hours were the most painful of my life. Without Elrond and Arwen, I doubt I would have  made it. But at the end of it all, when I heard the cry of my child and had Arwen place her in my arms, it all became worth it.

"Bethany," I murmured softly. "Bethany Clair Carson." I placed a small kiss on my new daughter's forehead as we both drifted off into sleep.

~~~~

I eventually told Elrond all he wished, and all that I knew of how I had come to be there, which was painfully little. I told him how I knew some of the future of Middle Earth, and he bade me say no more.

He told me the year was 2936, and I quickly figured out that in five years, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield would pass through Rivendell.

Thus, I lived among the household of Elrond Half-elven. He came to love me as though I was his daughter, and I regarded Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir as my sister and brothers. They loved me as their sister, and Beth as their niece.

I raised my daughter in Imladris until she was five years old, and the day came which would change our lives forever.

~~~~


End file.
